Intruso
by Nodel
Summary: Roxas se muda a casa de Seifer y surgen algunas complicaciones.


Disclamer: Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen.

**Nada**

Por: Nodel Brimbore

Esta es una triste historia. Es un escrito de decepción, engaño y trampa. Sí definitivamente fue eso: trampa. Ya lo verán, yo fui la vctima, no el victimario.

Todo comenzó una fresca mañana de noviembre. Recuerdo que estaba auún recostado en mi cama acompañado por mis tres hermosos Golden Retrever. Si dormíamos todos juntos y "YO" Seifer era todo su mundo.

Luego sonó el timbre. Me levanté apesadumbrado y somnoliento. Mire el reloj. Esperaba poder dormir un poco mas pero nuevamente sonó el timbre y molesto me levante de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta.

Al abrir me quede sin aliento. Roxas, mi amado Roxas estaba parado frente a la puerta con una maleta en su mano izquierda y con una tímida sonrisa me explico.

"Se que se suponía que llegaría en una semana pero quise llegar antes."

Cuando su voz atravesó l umbral de mi santo hogar, pude sentir que todo cambiaría más rápido de lo imaginable. Mis perros corrieron a conocer al sujeto que había interrumpido nuestros sueños y de pronto parecía que lo conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Dónde QUEDÉ YO?

Por supuesto que tomé su maleta y la llevé directo a la recamara principal. Y es más que obvio el decirles que le hice un espacio en los cajones de la cómoda para que se acomodara. Ven yo soy todo un anfitrión.

Después de eso yo fui pura dulzura mientras el se robaba mi vida ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera preverlo siquiera. Mmmmm, claro que si le preguntan a el quizá cambiara un poco la historia, pero lo vean como lo vean ¡YO, soy la víctima!

El timbre sonó a las 12:30 del 1° sábado de noviembre y volvió a sonar unos minutos después.

Roxas permanecía parado frente a la puerta, sujetando su maleta. Después de varios minutos Seifer abrió la puerta, tenía cara de molestia y tan solo llevaba unos calzoncillos para cubrirse.

Roxas lo miró despreocupado. "Tenia muchas ganas de verte así que tomé el primer vuelo."

Seifer lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra y sin mostrar ánimo ni alegría de ver a su prometido en la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Roxas hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar la casa.

"Sí, claro." Seifer giró y caminó dentro, estirándose, rascando su cabeza.

"¿Dónde puedo poner mis cosas?" Roxas buscaba con la mirada el cuarto de Seifer.

"No sé, déjalas ahí mientras arreglamos tu cuarto." Seifer se dirigió sin detenerse a una puerta, la abrió lentamente.

"Pensé que me quedaría contigo." Roxas torcía la boca como signo de queja.

Seifer con cara de fastidio le señaló un cuarto. Roxas tomó su maleta y caminó hasta la puerta marcada, la abrió y tres criaturas peludas, amarillas y gigantes le brincaron encima con gran emoción. Roxas se encontró fascinado con los tres perros. Metió su maleta al cuarto y la dejó en un rincón.

Seifer abrió el agua caliente, lleno la tina y se sumergió en el agua. Teniá los ojos cerrados y contenía la respiración. Esto era algo que hacía con frecuencia y normalmente llegaba alguno de sus perros y lo obligaba a salir ¿Y ahora?

NADA.

Seifer salió de la tina, jaló su toalla y fue en busca de sus perros. No estaban en el balcón ladrándole a los transeúntes. No estaban en el cuarto de la TV dormidos en el sillón. De pronto vio la puerta de su habitación y el sonido que emanaba de el. Caminó lentamente, de manera tan sigilosa que nadie, ni Roxas, ni los perros se percataron de su presencia asechadora.

Aquella imagen se quedaría marcada en la mente de Seifer mientas viviera.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo he traído a la casa?" Seifer brincó a la escena interrumpiendo tan funesta escena.

"¡Ahhh! Casi me matas de un susto." Roxas abrasaba a uno de los perros.

"Yo soy el que debe de espantarse." Seifer caminaba amenazante hacia Roxas.

"Mmmm. ¿De qué hablas?"

"No finjas." Seifer jalo a su perro contra su abdomen semi desnudo. "Lo estabas lastimando."

"¿QUÉ? ¿CUANDO?" Roxas se levantó de la cama.

"No se que le hacías, pero era claro que le dolía por como doblaba el cuello."

"No seas tonto!" Roxas toco a otro perro detrás de las orejas y este comenzó a doblarse sobre esa oreja con una mueca de gusto y moviendo la pata y la cola. "Sólo lo estoy rascando. Y le GUSTA."

"Eso es imposible, ha sido mi perro por poco mas de un año y jamás lo había visto haciendo esa cara."

"En serio, si éste es el fácil de complacer." Roxas continuaba el apapacho mientras el perro caía rendido ante él.

"A ver déjame intentarlo." Seifer colocó su mano donde había estado la de Roxas y comenzó a tallar. Mas el perro no mostró ningún agrado especial. Talló más fuerte y nada. El perro comenzó a desesperarse, se levantó y se colocó debajo de Roxas golpeando sus manos con la cabeza.

Roxas comenzó a rascarlo y nuevamente cayó rendido ante él.

Conforme pasaban los días las cosas de Roxas comenzaron a tener un lugar. Tenía su propio cajón, luego compraron un closet y al final ya hasta podía decir que un lado de la cama era el suyo. Asimismo las pertenencias de Seifer comenzaron a ser de ambos. Y no me refiero al cepillo de dientes, que sería muy desagradable; ni al shampoo o a la taza del café. Quiero decir que algo también más personal se convertía lentamente algo mutuo: los Perros.

Comenzó con ellos durmiendo del lado de Roxas, luego lo seguían a el cuando entraba al baño, después le llevaban sus correas para que los sacara a pasear. Cuando Roxas salía lloraban desesperados y lo esperaban en la puerta aunque lloviera.

Seifer comenzaba a sospechar que Roxas tenía un elemento secreto para que esto sucediera y se dedicó a encontrarlo cuando él llamando a un perro fue ignorado y aun peor cambiado por Roxas.

Cada vez que Roxas los acariciaba Seifer observaba atentamente, buscando alguna explicación.

Finalmente Seifer se percató de una gran ventaja. Roxas tenía las uñas ligeramente mas largas y seguramente eso hacia que los perros disfrutaran más de las rascadas de Roxas que las de él.

Seifer se metió a la cama y llamó a Roxas para que ya pudieran apagar la luz e irse a dormir. Cuando Roxas se acomodó de su lado los tres perros se acomodaron sobre el. Seifer sentía como la sangre se le iba calentando y su rostro se tornaba, lentamente, rojo de furia.

Esperó y esperó. La noche estaba ya tranquila. La respiración de Roxas era relajada, lo cual le mostró a Seifer que el momento había llegado al fin. Roxas estaba profundamente dormido. Seifer se movió lentamente hacia la silueta dormida, trató de levantar la sábana para dejar al descubierto las suaves manos que le estaban robando su vida, pero algo se lo impidió. Uno de los perros estaba acostado sobre las sábanas y su peso hacia imposible levantarla sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Esto era algo que no tenía contemplado en su plan, pero el ya no quería esperar mas.

Seifer se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto. Los perros despertaron ligeramente y se le quedaron mirando sin levantarse. Seifer fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer ruidos con platos y cazuelas. Los perros salieron corriendo en dirección al banquete. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con sus platos ya preparados. Tenían un jugoso filete cada uno, pero estaban casi congelados. Los perros comenzaron a masticar y a chupar, estaban fascinados y definitivamente se quedarían un buen rato entretenidos.

Seifer caminó de regreso a su habitación, sacó su brillante arma y caminó de vuelta a la cama. Espero unos segundos y se aseguró de que Roxas continuara profundamente dormido. Se le fue acercando lentamente, descubrió su mano izquierda y comenzó el unicidio. Luego le dio la vuelta a la cama y nuevamente esperó para corroborar que no estaba despertando.

Cuando los perros regresaron era ya demasiado tarde. Seifer ya dormía victorioso al lado del mutilado Roxas.

A la mañana siguiente Seifer se despertó mas tarde de lo normal, no se sorprendió cuando vio que Roxas ya se había levantado. Ni se asusto cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido. Sabía que el orden del universo se estaba recobrando, pronto recuperaría a sus perros y le mostraría a su prometido el orden de la casa y quien era el Rey. Les dio unas palmaditas a sus perros en la cabeza y se hizo algo de desayunar.

Roxas regreso cuando ya estaba terminando, llevaba una bolsa en una mano y una sonrisita en la cara.

"No me vas a creer lo que me paso anoche." Roxas se veía de muy buen humor.

"¿Qué fue?" Seifer trataba de sonar interesado y no culpable.

"Creo que me corté las uñas dormido." Roxas se reía mientras lo decía.

"Vaya." Seifer miraba hacia cualquier lado para evitar la mirada de Roxas.

"Sí, es sorprendente. Pero bueno, mira lo que me encontré en el centro comercial." Roxas sacó un pequeño paquetito apachurrado.

Seifer comenzó a sentir un inquietante palpiteo mientras veía a Roxas abrir aquel paquete. Y tenía razón en sentirse preocupado.

Roxas sacó un par de guantes, pero eso no era todo. En la palma de los guantes había un montón de uñitas de goma. Roxas llamó a uno de los perros. Para Seifer todo el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. Roxas comenzó a acariciar al perro con aquel guante y este iba emocionando más y más. Movía sus patas por las cosquillas, la cara hacía muecas de gusto, su cola se movía como un abanico.

Roxas le dio el otro guante a Seifer y éste llamó a otro de los perros, comenzó a acariciarlo y… NADA.

FIN


End file.
